


It's Always Been You

by protectginozasquad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Confessions, DaiSuga Week, Day 4: Past/Future, M/M, au where they meet as kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: When Sugawara Koushi is seven, he wants to be Sawamura Daichi's friend.When Sugawara Koushi is seventeen, he wants to be Sawamura Daichi's... what?





	It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a slut for childhood friends to lovers and terrible misunderstandings pls end my suffering

When Sugawara Koushi is seven, he wants to be Sawamura Daichi’s friend. 

He stands on the playground, clutching a book to his chest. His mom and dad had called it “transferring” schools, since they had moved to a new town. Suga didn’t like this idea of transferring. He already had friends, what is he supposed to do now? 

But on the playground, a boy is swinging on the swingset by himself, smiling with his eyes closed. He looks content. 

Suga doesn’t realize the boy’s eyes have opened and are on him too late, he’s been staring. Mom and Dad say that isn’t polite. 

He averts his eyes. 

“Hey!” The boy shouts from the swingset. 

Suga’s shoulders stiffen. He’s probably upset about being stared at. 

“Hey!” The boys shouts again, more insistent. 

Suga looks at him again, worry etched into his brow. 

But the other boy just smiles as he swings. “Do you want to swing with me?” 

Suga looks at him, confused. 

The other boy grins. “Want to?” 

Suga nods, hardly realizing it. 

“Well come on then!” 

Suga’s legs carry him forward, and he sits on the swing. 

“I’m… Suga,” he says simply. 

The other boy stops kicking his legs and his swinging slows until he rests at a stop next to Suga. He’s breathing heavily. Apparently he is really into his swinging. 

“I’m Daichi,” he says with another big smile. It’s infectious, and Suga can’t help but smile back at him.

“I’m new.” 

“Wanna be friends?” Daichi asks, again taking Suga by surprise. Suga nods again. Daichi punches the air, looking triumphant. “I bet I can swing higher than you, Suga!” And with that, he begins kicking his legs again. 

Soon Suga is laughing with Daichi, that infectious smile making its way to Suga’s face as well. 

+++

When Sugawara Koushi is seventeen, he wants to be Sawamura Daichi’s… what? Boyfriend? More than friends friend? 

Maybe he’s known all along. Maybe that first day, with Daichi’s earnest smile and easy confidence, maybe Suga was destined to end up here. 

At any rate, it isn’t a good thing. 

He knows Daichi better than Daichi knows himself. Which means that if Daichi had any sort of feelings for Suga, Suga would be able to see it, and Daichi is showing no such signs. 

Suga has been watching the way Daichi scratches the back of his neck while he talks to Michimiya. It’s obvious, isn’t it? Daichi always does that when he feels nervous or embarrassed. 

“I can’t do homework like normal today,” Daichi says one afternoon as they pack their bags after practice. 

“Oh?” Suga knows better than to look disappointed. He isn’t ready for that conversation. “That’s not a problem. We do it every day, after all.” 

Daichi looks concerned, but continues. “Yeah, I, uh, I need to do something with Michimiya.” 

Do. Something. 

Something in Suga’s brain snaps. He’s speaking before he can stop himself, looking at Daichi with his eyes narrowed. “And what exactly are you going to _do_ , Daichi?” 

Daichi’s cheeks turn red. “Uh, it’s not anything important.” 

Of course it’s not important. It’s not important to tell your best friend _(who has been in love with you for practically since the day you met)_ that you’re going to possibly confess to and definitely kiss someone. Not important at all. 

“Well, have fun,” Suga says with a little more force than is strictly necessary, zips up his bag and heads out the gym door. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah,” he hears Daichi say quietly, “tomorrow.” 

That night, all Suga can think about is what they must look like holding hands, how sweet they would be and how kind they must be to one another. Daichi would love someone so well, so fully. Suga wants to be glad that Daichi finally found someone. 

He just can’t help but wish it had been him instead. 

But why would Daichi even look at him anyway? Upstaged by a first-year, nothing but a moral support for the team at this point, weird silver hair and a terrible mole right on his face. 

Michimiya is everything Suga isn’t. Talented, attractive, interesting. 

He pulls the blankets over his head and tries without much success to sleep. 

+++ 

The next day, after practice, they begin their usual walk home. Suga tries to keep his shoulders loose and his tone light as they talk. It goes relatively well until Daichi stops suddenly on the sidewalk, looking at Suga seriously. 

“Suga, I, uh, well, I need to tell you something.” 

Here it is. Suga has tried to prepare himself for it, but he still doesn’t feel ready. 

“It’s okay, Daichi, I know already.” 

Daichi’s eyes go wide. His cheeks turn pink. 

“You… you what?!” 

Suga crosses his arms over his chest, restrains himself from stepping backwards away from Daichi, because that’s too dramatic, at this rate he’s going to give himself away and he should - _he should_ \- be happy for his best friend, shouldn’t feel crushed and broken and empty. 

“I’ve known for a while,” Suga says. 

“Then why,” Daichi says quietly, “do you look so sad?” 

“Sad?” Suga snaps, his lighthearted tone slipping out his control. “How could you think I would be sad for your happiness? I just hope Michimiya treats you well, that’s all.” 

Daichi blinks, brow furrowing. “Michimiya? Treat me… well?” He repeats Suga’s words like they are pieces of a puzzle he has no idea how to put together. 

“If she’s going to be your girlfriend, she should treat you well,” Suga says, regaining control of his voice. 

“My… girlfriend?” Daichi still doesn’t seem to be able to understand. 

Suga starts to feel anger well up in his chest. He doesn’t get angry at Daichi often, and when he does it’s hard to suppress. 

“I see the way you two look at each other,” he snaps again, this time with more venom, “it’s obvious.” 

Daichi looks up at him, eyes wide and concerned and not happy at all.

“Oh, Suga,” Daichi’s voice breaks, “all this time, you’ve thought…” 

Suga actually does go to take a step back, but doesn’t get that far, because Daichi’s arms wrap around him, Daichi’s lips are on Suga’s, Daichi kisses him and Suga kisses back and suddenly the anger dissipates. 

Daichi pulls back, cups Suga’s cheek and brushes over it with his thumb. “Honestly,” he says, “you can be a real moron sometimes.” 

Suga flushes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Daichi gives him a teasing glare. “You know exactly what I’m talking about. It's always been you, Suga. You and only you.” 

Suga turns his nose up, sure he can't look any more embarrassed, but Daichi’s hand stays on his face. 

“Maybe we should get along with that homework,” he sniffs without any real conviction. 

Daichi sighs. “Alright. My boyfriend is such a dictator.” 

“B-boyfriend?” 

Daichi scratches the back of his neck. He's nervous. _Cute_ , Suga thinks. “That is, if you w-want to be-” 

“Of course I do,” Suga interrupts him to answer. 

“Ah,” Daichi reaches for Suga’s hand and interlaces their fingers. “G-good.”

“So what were you doing with Michimiya anyway?” Suga asks after a few minutes of walking in comfortable silence. 

“I was getting her advice on how to tell you, of course.” 

Suga swallows. “I sure feel stupid.” 

“Well, if it’s any consolation, you gave me a real scare.”

“A real scare?!” 

Daichi looks at him, indignant. “I was about to spill my guts to you about my feelings and you looked like I had betrayed you. You looked about to scream at me for telling you that I love you.” 

Daichi claps a hand over his mouth. “That I like you,” he amends, muffled behind his hand. 

Suga stares at him for a long minute, before giggling. 

Daichi’s cheeks turn bright red. “Oi, don’t laugh at me,” his eyes focus somewhere around Suga’s shoulder. 

Spurred on by Daichi’s accidental honesty, Suga puts a finger under Daichi’s chin and forces Daichi to look at him. 

“I’m sorry for laughing,” Suga says, leaning in close, “it’s just that I love you too.” 

Suga kisses him. 

Daichi kisses back.


End file.
